Someone to Protect
by x3KHloverx3
Summary: Ed was separted from his brother and sold as a servant. When he comes to his new home he is given a special job... protect Winry Rockbell.
1. Chapter 1

How many years had it been since that horrible day? The day that he tried to bring her back, the day he lost everything. Edward Elric at one time was young talented alchemist who had a good life, a mother who loved him and a younger brother, Alphonse, who looked up to him. Yes, Edward's life was perfect that was until they lost their mother to the plague. Edward and Alphonse were devastated by their loss they searched and searched for a way to bring her back. After months of researching Edward finally realized a way to bring their mother back, human transmutation. They didn't care that it was forbidden by the state they were sure they would be successful in their attempt and no one would ever know; they didn't realize how wrong they could be. "You ready Al", Edward asked with a childish grin of anticipation plastered across his face. Al nodded and they began the transmutation. The boys thought everything was going well until Al heard his brother scream. This is when the boy realized that not only was human transmutation forbidden but impossible, and doing the unthinkable always has a price. The transmutation rebounded and Edward lost his right arm. As Edward lie there holding his bloody stump all he could think about was if they succeeded in the transmutation, he looked up hoping to see his mother but was greeted by something that could only be described as not human. Luckily for the boys one of their neighbors heard their screams and had come to help and brought the military with her, if only she knew what the military would do with the boys. Once the military saw what they had done they knew they had to punish the boy, performance of human transmutation was punishable by death in Amestris. But the military pitied the boys, they didn't want to kill them two young boy but they still their act couldn't go unpunished. So it was decided that the boy would be separated and sold as servants…. That was six years ago.

Edward was now a handsome young man of eightteen with golden hair and eyes to match. Ed was lucky enough to be sold to a family that had enough money to get him a prosthetic arm. He had been serving the family for years wondering if Alphonse had had the same luck as him. He missed his brother all he had left of Alphonse was a picture of them when they were little that he manage to snag before they were hauled out of their house. Ed hoped one day that he would find Al and get them out of this mess. That would have to wait a little while longer though because Ed's master had just given him to eldest son. Ed was off to his new home with The Rockbells.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward was silent the entire trip he couldn't help it he was completely lost in his thoughts. He couldn't help it he was worried. What would this new family be like? He knew his new master's father was a good man would his son be the same? Would he be as lucky as he was the first time? Caught up in his thoughts Ed didn't realize that he had arrived at his destination. He looked out the window and was pleased at what he saw country side with a mansion that was much smaller than his previous owner but just as nice…the country side reminded him of his home… of Alphonse… of happier times. While he was inspected his new home he saw a middle aged man with blonde hair come running out of the house dodging wrenches and hammers that came flying out of the house. The man exhaled in relief than noticed Ed's carriage and came walking towards it. "Well here we go." Ed sighed as he began to get out of the carriage. As soon as Ed was out of the carriage he was face to face with his new master Mr. Rockbell.

"Well you must be Edward Elric", Mr. Rockbell said extending his hand to Ed, "I'm Mr. Rockbell."

"Nice to meet you too Sir." Ed said as he shook the man's hand. "Yep defiantly like his father always kind and welcoming to everyone", Ed thought chuckling to himself. They grabbed Ed's bags and started towards the house.

"So Edward did my father tell you the reason that you were sent to me?" Mr. Rockbell asked.

"No he didn't tell me sir." Ed said coming up to the door and grabbing the doorknob.

"Well my father said that you were and excellent fighter as well as a talented alchemist and I need you for a special job", Mr. Rockbell explained coming up behind Edward.

"A special job?" Ed questioned as he began to open the door.

"Yes I need you to…DUCK!" Mr. Rockbell screamed as he ducked down covering his head.

"What?" was all Ed was able to say as a wrench came in contact with his skull causing him to fall over. "Ugh What the hell was that?" Ed groaned rubbing his head.

"That was my daughter." Mr. Rockbell explained to the injured young man.

"Dad I don't understand why I can't… oh my god!" said the culprit. The culprit was a girl about the same age as Ed that had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as her father. She was wearing a light blue dress with accents of navy and white the thing that was old though was the fact that her dress was covered in oil and grease. She ran over to Ed and started apologizing like crazy. "I'm so sorry I thought you were my dad, by the way I'm Winry Rockbell." the girl said extending her hand to Ed not only to shake his hand but to help him up.

"Edward Elric", Ed said excepting her hand and rubbing his head with the other.

"This is your special job Edward", Mr. Rockbell said pointing at Winry.

"What?" Ed asked

"I want you to guard my daughter my father said you were the most talented alchemist that he has ever seen as well as an excellent fighter." Mr. Rockbell explained.

"Well.." Ed started to say still astounded by the complement.

"Dad I can defend myself he couldn't even see my wrench coming, he can't be as good as grandpa says." Winry complained. Ed shot the girl an evil glare.

"Well we'll just have to see how good he really is. So Edward up for a little sparring match?" Mr. Rockbell said with a smirk on his face. If Ed wasn't nervous then he was now.


	3. Chapter 3

"All right Ed we'll take your things up to your new room and we'll get this little sparring match started", Mr. Rockbell said as they picked up Ed's bags walking upstairs. They decided that he would be in a room next to Winry's so he could be close enough to her if something happened in the middle of the night. His room was a decent size and well furnished much like the room that he had in his previous master's house. Except now he had to worry about his safety as well as Winry's. "All right Ed let's get you outside so we can see your skills." Mr. Rockbell said smirk on his face. All three of them walked outside to an open area were a young man with green spiky hair was standing. "Edward this is my nephew Envy and one of the best fighters I know" Mr. Rockbell explained pointing at the young man.

"It's nice to meet you Envy." Ed said extended his hand to Envy.

Refusing Ed's hand Envy retorted, "So this is the little alchemist that was dumb enough to try human transmutation." Mr. Rockbell and Winry both turned to look at Ed with a questioning stare. Ed gritted his teeth now he was pissed.

" How the hell do you know about that?" Ed yelled at Envy.

" I was in the military for a couple years that's when I heard about two dumb ass kids who tried human transmutation to bring their mother back. The military spared your pitiful lives and you and your brother were sold as servants." Envy smirked as Ed's face darkened with anger, he continued, " And you have been trying to find your stupid brother ever since." Ed's eyes flashed with fury and anger over took him. That's when the alchemist decided to show his skills. He claped his hands and transformed his right arm into a dagger. He grabbed Envy by the collar pointing his dagger at his throat.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother you bastard!" Ed growled still pointing his blade at his throat.

"OH! I see I pissed off the little alchemist maybe we should get mommy here to claim you down oh wait." Envy taunted. Ed pulled his arm back ready to strike.

"ENVY That's enough!" Winry screamed scaring the shit out of Ed. She continued "Dad I think that Ed has proven himself enough I don't think we need to continue with the sparring match."

" I think so too Winry, Ed you can go you must be exhausted from your trip go get some rest." Mr. Rockbell said in an apologetic voice. Ed dropped Envy despite the fact that he still wanted to beat the living crap out of him.

"Fine." was the only thing Ed could say as he began walking toward the house.

Winry stood there in utter shock she couldn't believe what she just heard. He tried human transmutation? He had a brother? How did they get separated? What happened to his brother? More importantly how did Ed get a prosthetic arm?


	4. Chapter 4

Ed stormed into his room, how dare that bastard talk about him like that. He didn't understand the regret he felt. How much they wanted to see their mother again. The picture in his pocket of him and Al felt like lead. Envy's speech had opened old wounds, the loss the hurt. Ed pulled the picture from his pocket "I swear Al I will find you someday I don't' care what that bastard says." Ed swore as he heard a knock on the door.

"Ed? Are you in there can I please come in?" Winry said as she peeked her head into the door. "Ya, come on in Winry" Ed said not bothering to look up from the picture. Winry walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm really sorry for what that asshole Envy said to you he's always been that way shoving other people problems right in their face." She glanced over Ed's shoulder seeing the picture, 'Is that your brother?" Winry asked holding her hand out to Ed. He handed to her "Yes that's Alphonse" Ed explained. Winry examined the picture "He looks just like you. How did you get separated?"

"I'm…I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about it." Ed said with eyes full of grief.

Winry took hold of his hand "Come on lets go for a walk it'll take your mind off things."

The two walked among the estate "So what were you and your Dad arguing about that resulted with a wrench to my head?" Ed asked as they sat down by the water of the estates lake

"UGH! He insists that I become a doctor like him." Winry explained playing with a piece of grass at her feet.

"What's wrong with that? Every parent hopes their child will follow in their footsteps." Ed said.

"You don't understand I don't want to be a doctor!" Winry yelled throwing her arms in the air.

"Then what do you want to be?" Ed asked tossing a stone into the water.

"What I really want to be is an auto mail engineer." Winry explained.

"Why?" Ed asked

"They have the power to heal those who have lost limbs, give that person back their life, and…make them happy again." Winry explained a small smile creeping on her face. "Haven't you told your dad this I'm sure he would understand?" Ed said

"Yes, but he still insists auto mail engineering isn't as good as being a doctor. But I can't get over it I love the gears, the oil, everything." Winry told Ed tossing another stone into the pond.

"Winry I'm sure your dad will come around and I know you'll help lots of people." Ed said with a smile.

"Speaking of helping people I want to help you find your brother." Winry said.

"What you want to help me find Alphonse?" Ed asked slightly confused.

"I don't know what exactly happened to you two but I do know that you two don't deserve to be separated from the only family you have left." Winry explained with a smile. Ed smiled at her. Wow he thought what an amazing caring girl, someone worth protecting. Ed swore to himself right there that he would protect her no matter what the cost may be. This was the first person since he became a servant that cared enough about him to help him find Alphonse and that meant the world to Ed. That's when the two heard footsteps approaching.

"Well what do we have here the little alchemist finally came out to finish off our fight." Envy said coming out of nowhere.

Ed and Winry stood up. "Envy seriously back off you've been enough off an asshole for one day." Winry said.

"Why I need to show everyone what a weakling the shrimp is." Envy smirked walking towards Ed. Winry got in between the two putting her hands on Envy chest trying to hold him back "No Envy stop!" Envy shoved Winry to the ground "Why are you scared the little alchemist is going to get hurt!" Envy yelled at Winry.

That's when Ed stepped in. Ed delivered a blow right to the man's jaw sending him tumbling to the ground. "I've had enough of you. You can hit me all you want but don't you dare bring her into this. This fight is between you and me. Now get out of here before I show you just out of your league you really are." Ed growled at Envy.

Envy wiped the blood from his mouth "I'll be back to kick your ass Elric just you wait." He swore as he took off.

Ed turned to Winry and offered her his hand "Are you ok Winry?" Ed asked genuinely concerned.

"Ya I'm ok thanks for kicking Envy's ass. Bastard finally got what he deserved." Winry said excepting his hand standing up.

"Well what can I say I 'm your bodyguard aren't I?" Ed said with a smirk and offered her his arm.

"Ya I guess you are." Winry said as she locked elbows with Ed and walked toward the house.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of months seemed to fly by for Ed. Keeping Winry safe wasn't as hard as Mr. Rockbell had made it out to be. Face it the girl could defend herself all she needed was her wrench and anyone who got in her way were as good as dead. Ed and Winry spent most of their days together. After all Winry needed "protecting" from the many threats that surrounded her which manly consisted of Ed playing tricks on her. They were always together doing something, talking about alchemy, working on one of Winry's automail project, finding out new information about Alphonse or just going on a leisurely walk. After Winry found out about Alphonse she had decided to help Ed find his younger brother. They hadn't found much but they had discovered was a possible place where Al was living. They hadn't found out which family in the town but at least now they had something to go on now. The only time the two seemed to be apart was when Winry would sneak away to work on her own personal project that she refused to let Ed see.

"O' come on Winry let me see what you've been working on. It has to be done by now! Please Winry!" Ed pleaded as he pounded on Winry's door.

Ed was ready to start pounding again when Winry opened the door and flashed Ed a grin "No it's not done yet so you can't see it, but you can take me into town so I can get what I need to finish it." She continued still smiling.

"Ok, I see how it is. I can't see what you're making, but I am the one who has to take you to get supplies for it even though I have no idea what it is." Ed said at her sarcastically.

Winry stuck her tongue out at him giggling, "You'll see it when it's done you'll just have to be patient."

"That's one thing I know, I'm not patient. Fine, I'll take you into town but only if you promise me that you'll be done with secret project of yours soon because I'm dying to know what it is." Ed said with smirk on his face.

"Fine I promise now let's goes before it gets dark." Winry said.

The two decided to just take one horse Winry's horse had been hurt on a previous trip and Ed didn't want to bring out the carriage for a simple trip to town. He mounted the horse and held his hand out to help Winry up. She gratefully accepted his hand climbing on behind Ed. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed the slight blush appearing on Winry's face as she wrapped her arms around Ed stomach. Ed smirked "Comfortable?"

"Shut up Ed." Winry said punching Ed lightly on the shoulder. Ed laughed "All right lets go." As they took off towards the town. They arrived right before dusk "All right Winry now what do you need for this mysterious project of yours." Ed asked looking at all the shops contemplating where they should go first.

"I just need a certain type of screw I ran out before I was able to finish." Winry said walking toward the hardware store.

"Oh! So you are almost done your project" Ed smirked looking at Winry.

"Fine so I'm almost done but I'm still not showing to you until it done so…ED!" Winry explained but was cut off by Ed who had taken off running towards the store.

"So let's go get those screws so I can finally see this project." Winry just giggled and took off after him sometime he could act like a three year old but he seemed to get happier over the last couple months. When he first arrived he seemed so sad but after arriving at the Rockbells after finding out about Alphonse. Well Ed was smiling a lot more and that made Winry happy.

By the time they left town it was dark so it was pretty hard to see on the way home. Ed kept cursing under his breath that they should have went earlier. Winry just sighed, "Ed you never explained to me what happened to your mother and Alphonse." She knew that she probably shouldn't have brought it up but she figured now would be a good time since no one else was around. Ed exhaled "My father left us when I was still very young. But she still always had a smile on her face. That smile disappeared when the plague came. When she died she left me and Al all alone. We couldn't bear life without her that's why we tried human transmutation. One of the neighbors heard me scream when the transmutation took my arm and they called in the local military to see what happened. The punishment for human transmutation is death but they felt bad because we were children so we were sold as servants and that's when we got separated."

"Ed I'm so sorry I had no idea, we'll find Al I promise." Winry said hugging Ed's midsection now it was Ed's turn to blush lucky for him it was covered by the darkness.

There was gunshot that shattered the silence throwing Ed and Winry from their mount. "What the hell was that, Win you okay." Ed asked picking himself up.

"Ya I'm fine I just hit my..." Winry stopped suddenly the whole area was lit by torches held by fierce looking men. "Um Ed" two men grabbed her. "ED!" she screamed.

""Winry!" Ed took off towards Winry but stopped as one man placed a dagger against her throat. "Ed" she whimpered tears rolling down her cheeks. Ed gritted his teeth as his anger flared "Let her Go!" he yelled. How could he not have noticed someone was following? Two men came up from behind him and grabbed his arm forcing him to his knees while another pointed a gun at his face. "Take the girl and get out of here she's the only one we're here for." One of the men said. "What about the boy" another asks "Kill him"?

"ED!" Winry screamed right before the hilt of the dagger made contact with her temple sending her unconscious. Ed knew he had to act fast the man in front of him cocked his gun. Ed grabbed the top of the gun with his prosthetic arm as it fired blasting away two of his fingers. He back flipped and took off toward an unconscious Winry. The two men that were holding her dropped her and started towards Ed. He turned his arm into a dagger. These men were going to pay for what they did to Winry. These men were a push over for Ed the only reason they got as far as they did was because they surprised him. He thought he got them all that's when he heard a gunshot. A sharp pain shot through his side he fell to the ground clutching his side. "Shit" he cursed face full of pain. The man kicked Ed in the stomach so that Ed was looking towards the sky. The man pointed his gun at Ed. Well I guess this is the end Ed thought as he lay there he closed his eyes and waited for the shot to come. As soon as he closed two faces popped into mind. First was Al he couldn't die not when he was so close to finding him, and the second was Winry the only person who had cared enough to help find Al, the one he knew he was secretly falling for, someone worth protecting, someone who still needed his help. Ed's eyes snapped open and sprung up sending his dagger through the man's stomach. He pulled his dagger out of the man as they fell to the ground in unison. Ed wheezed clutching his wound. "Damn I've lost too much blood" he thought as his vision started to blur. He looked over to where Winry lay unconscious "Shit I've got to get Winry back to the estate before I pass out." He staggered to his feet still clutching his wound. He picked up the still unconscious Winry carrying her on his back. "Ed…" Winry whispered.

"It's all right now Win. I've got you. You're safe." Ed replied he felt her smile as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

Ed stumbled to the front door of the estate. Leaning against the door frame he pounded on the door hoping that someone would could soon his vision was a giant blur but he refused to pass out not until he knew Winry was safe. One of the other servants answered the door. "Edward my god what happened" he asked taking Winry from Ed's back. Ed didn't answer him but asked one simple question, "Is she all right?"

The servant checked over Winry "She fine. Just a bump on the head she'll wake up soon."

Ed smiled "Good." Was all he said as he collapsed finally slipping into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Winry woke with a start placing her hand on the newly formed bump on her head. Damn did her head hurt. She looked around and realized she was back in her bedroom at the estate. What the hell happened last night? How the hell did I get back to the estate? Her eye got wide when she remembers what happened last night. The ambush that's why her head hurt so much she had got a hilt to the head. Ed must have beaten the men that tried to kidnap her to a bloody pulp and brought her back to the estate. But where was Ed? Winry climbed out of bed and wrapped a blanket around her body. Honestly she didn't care that she was still in her nightgown her only mission was to find out where the hell Ed was. First she checks the hallway outside her room. Ed had a habit of waiting outside her door in the morning since he was always up earlier than she was and then it made him look like he was doing his job of protecting her. This morning was different Ed was nowhere to be seen. Winry checked a few more places where Ed likes to go and Ed was still nowhere to be found. Knowing Ed he was hiding somewhere just to be a smartass but honestly Winry wasn't in the mood for his shit today. For god's sake they had been ambushed last night this wasn't a time to be messing around. Winry was getting more worried by the second. "What if Ed isn't playing a joke. What if…What if something happened to him? That's it I need to know where Ed is NOW!" she thought. She decided to find her father if anyone knew where Ed was it would be him. "Dad, do you know where Ed is I haven't seen him at all this morning?" Winry asked. Mr. Rockbell avoided her gaze. "Dad, Where is Ed?" She asked slowly voice trembling with fear.

"Winry…Ed was shot last night." Mr. Rockbell said as he looked away from his daughter's shocked face. "Come on I'll take you to him."

"Last night Ed arrived carrying you on his back covered in blood the servants made a make shift infirmary in one of the extra rooms. They found me as quick as possible so I could work on Ed. He was lucky the bullet didn't hit anything important. I was able to remove the bullet before an infection started so with luck he should be waking up soon." Mr. Rockbell explain to his daughter as they walked into the make shift infirmary.

Ed was still asleep when they arrived. Winry was numb as she walked to Ed's side. "I'll leave you two alone." Mr. Rockbell said leaving the room. Winry looked down at Ed. Wow he looked so peaceful when he was asleep but a piece of his golden hair was blocking his peaceful face. Winry bent down to brush the hair from the boy's face when she heard a faint whisper. "Win…" Ed whispered as he began to open his eyes

"Ed holy shit you're awake how do you feel?" Winry asked taking a seat beside Ed's bed.

"Well I have been better." He chuckled with that goofy grin of his while he tried to sit up "Damn" He swore clutching his stomach.

"Ed are you…" she looked down realizing that his entire torso was covered in bandages. She found a sudden interest in the floor her bangs covering her eyes. "Win?" Ed asked

"I'm so sorry Ed you've already been through so much and now you almost died trying to protect me and…" Winry cried tears rolling down her face.

"WINRY!" Ed screamed interrupting her "None of this was your fault. If it's anyone's to blame it's me. I'm supposed to protect you and none of this would have happened if I had noticed the signs of an ambush. So you have nothing to be sorry for okay." He smiled at her wiping away her tears.

She tackled him in a hug "Ow ow ow!" Ed squeaked

"Oh I'm sorry Ed. Thank you for protecting me Ed. How can I ever repay… " Winry smiled remembering her secret project, "I'll be right back just wait here."

Ed smirked "Like I can really go anywhere else with this wound."

"You don't have to be a smartass I'll be back." Winry responded.

Winry took off running towards her workshop. She picked up the brand new automail arm that was laying on the table, her secret project a new arm for Ed. He had done so much for her over the last couple months and after last night he really needed and deserved a new one. He already had the port from his old arm so all Winry would have to do is hook up the new arm and connect the nerves.

Winry walked back into the infirmary holding the arm behind her back. "You ready to see the special project I've been working on Ed?"

"Yeah let's see this mysterious project" Ed said sitting up as much as he could.

"Tada" Winry said holding the arm out for Ed to take "I thought you deserved a new top quality arm."

Ed was staring at it in amazement. The craftsmanship was beautiful probably the best piece of automail that he had ever seen. "You made this for me." Ed asked still shocked by the gift.

"Yeah I thought you could use a new arm and well after everything you've done for me you really deserve it." Winry explained. She didn't notice that Ed had pulled himself out of bed until she was enveloped in Ed's arms.

"Thank you Winry so much no one has ever done anything like this for me ever. Thank you." Ed whispered in her ear tears falling on Winry's shoulder.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." She said returning his embrace. They pulled away from each other "Well let's get that new arm hooked up."

After couple hours of work Winry was finally done installing Ed's new arm. "Well there you go Ed, the installation wasn't that bad was it?" Winry asked wiping the grease from her face.

"No but connecting the nerves hurt like a bitch you could've warned me before you connected them." Ed said with a grimace.

"Don't be such a baby. How does the arm feel?" Winry asked

Ed opened and closed his fist and threw a few punches "It feels great thank you again Win." Ed said with a goofy grin.

"I don't want to upset you again but do you have an idea who it was that attacked us last night." Ed asked sitting back on the bed.

Winry sat down beside him "No I've never seen any of them before in my life and I don't know anyone that wants to kill me."

"Well I know one thing." He said placing his hand on top hers

"And what would that be Ed." She asked looking up at him

"I'll protect you no matter what the cost because you're someone worth protecting."


	7. Chapter 7

After the ambush Winry insisted that Ed take it easy for a while until his wound had fully recovered. After a week though Ed was up and about, Winry yelled at him but Ed being as stubborn as he is didn't listen to her. Lucky for him he was injured otherwise Winry would have slugged him with her wrench. He started training with his new arm but he didn't have anyone to spare against so his training consisted of alchemy on his arm. Winry decided that it would be a good idea to get Ed's mind focused on something else. "Ed!" Winry screamed at the boy who was busy turning his arm into a blade. "Let's go we're leaving." The night before they decided that today they would check out that lead on Alphonse. "All right Win I'm coming!" Ed screamed back as he turned his automail arm back to normal taking off toward the estate. The two decided that the carriage would be the best to take considering that Ed really hadn't healed fully yet and if they were to get ambushed again this would provide a little bit of protection. The rode for about 10 minutes when Winry realized how quite Ed was being. "Ed you okay?" Winry asked with concern. "Yeah I'm fine it's just what if Alphonse isn't there?" Ed asked fear in his voice, "I've been looking for him for years and never have I been this close to finding him."

"We'll find him Ed." Winry reassured him taking hold of his hand. Ed sighed "And what if we do? Will he even remember me?"

"Ed relax it'll be fine I promise." Winry says with a smile.

According to their source Al was living with a family on the edge of town. They didn't know exactly which family it was so just decided on plan A, start knocking on doors and asking if they knew Alphonse. Sadly everyone they asked replied with a no. They were back at square one they had tried so hard to get this much information on Al's whereabouts. How long would it take to find another? Ed swore "Damn we were so close and now we're farther away than ever."

"Ed don't worry we will find Al we just have to try harder and find more leads." Winry said as she noticed a large group gathered in the middle of town. "What's going over there?"

"I don't know lets go figure out." Ed said walking toward the group. Ed tapped a man on the shoulder "What's going on?"

"We're just waiting to see who will spare against the champ." The man responded pointing towards a man wearing a fencing mask in the middle of the group.

"The champ? Doesn't he have a name?" Ed questioned eyeing up this champ. He wasn't anything special about the same size as Ed same built.

"No one knows his name he just shows up to fight and leaves with the prize money." The man explained.

"Will anyone take one the reigning victor." Shouted a man who stood next to the masked man.

"Yeah I'll take him." Ed screamed walking towards the extra equipment that was lying at the edge of the group.

"Ed what the hell are you thinking? What about your wound?" Winry yelled at him as he pulled a fencing mask over his face and picked up a saber.

"I'm fine Win and plus I need some practice sparring the match will do me good." Ed says from underneath his mask.

"Fine but I swear if you reopen you wound I'm not dragging your sorry ass home and asking dad to fix it." Winry said moving back to watch into the group.

Ed walked up to his opponent getting in a fighting stance. "When I blow the whistle the match will begin." The official stated. The whistle blew and mysterious man was already attacking Ed. "Shit this guy's fast." Ed thought just barely blocking his sword. The two exchanged blow for blow feel out the others fighting style.

"His fighting style seems so familiar but where do I know it from?" Ed thought that's when the answer hit him; this is how Alphonse use to spar him. Caught up in his thoughts Ed didn't see the man coming until Ed was on his ass a saber pointed at his throat his own sword tossed aside. Ed looked up at the masked man. He just had to see the man face now it was the only way to tell if it really was Al and the only way that was going to happen was if he won. Ed took his chance as he kicked out the masked man's legs knocking him flat on his back. Ed quickly turned his arm into a dagger and kneeled over the masked man pointing a dagger at his throat. Ed released the man and they both got to their feet. "You bastard, that was a dirty move." The man swore as he stood ripping off his mask. As soon as he did Ed knew that this man was Alphonse. He had gold hair and eyes just like Ed the man hair wasn't long likes Ed's was but a short just like Al liked it. "There's no such thing as dirty in a fight Al." Ed said trying hard not to cry. "How do you know my name?" the man asked puzzled look on his face. Ed took of his mask giving the man a crocked grin. "Wow Al you don't remember your own brother I'm hurt."

"Ed? Is that really you?" Al asked staring at Ed with wide eyes. Ed laughed "It must be my lucky day I finally found you and I finally beat you in a sparring match."

"Only because you cheated." Al laughed tears coming to his eyes.

"Yeah okay Al." Ed said as gave Al a hug. Winry walked over to the two realizing that Ed had finally found his lost brother. Ed moved away from Al pointing at Winry "Al this is Winry, Winry Al."

Winry couldn't help herself she hugged the two brothers "I'm so happy that you two found each other." After the group settled down they heard Al's story. According to Al he had been living with a family at the edge of town. Recently the master of the house had died and on his death bed gave Al his freedom. Al had been making money by competing in the fighting completion and had been staying at the inn until he found a permeate place to live.

"Well that settles it." Winry says after they heard Al's story

"Win what are you talking about?" Ed asked

"Al you can come live at the estate that way you two can stay together and have someone to help me keep Ed under control." She said smiling.

"You really mean it?" Al asked

"Of course" Winry responded still smiling.

"Well that settles it then lets go home." Ed stated wrapping his arms around the two leading to the carriage.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I took so long to update it just if you didn't know college is a lot of work especially if you have a job on top of that its just fricken awesome LOL ^-^ but its seriously been like months since I put up a new chapter and I'm really sorry and I don't know about you but I'm not patient waiting for other people to update their stories so enough of this bullshit ENJOY! Disclaimer don't own FMA X( (Wish I did though XD)

"I found him I really, I really found him," Ed thought looking out at his brother who was outside by the pond talking to Winry. He had been living with them for a couple months now. Ed shifted his gaze to the girl sitting next to his brother. "And it's all thanks to her." Ed knew if it wasn't for her he would have never have found Al and he wouldn't have a new automail arm. She was the only one that had ever truly cared about his well being, his past, and more importantly his future. She was truly the most amazing person Ed had ever met. Smart, caring, beautiful, a brilliant automail engineer, a girl whose hands created arms and legs that restored the lives that were thought to be lost. Maybe that's why he ended up falling for her but he knew he could never tell her how he really felt after all she was a noble and he was a mer servant. Ed left the window deciding not to dwell on his thoughts and left to join the two by the pond after all he had a job to do.

"So what are you two up to?" Ed asked shoving his hands in his pockets as he arrived outside. "Oh nothing just telling Winry some stories of our old sparring matches and how I used to kick your ass." Al explained a smile plastered across his face. "That was years ago Al and if I recall I kicked your ass in the village the day we found you." Ed said. "That's only because you cheated Ed." Al said. "I did not Al face it you lose fair and square." Ed said sticking his tongue out at his brother. The brother's bickering soon became a full fledge fist fight. " Yep you two are definitely brothers." Winry said giggling. The two stopped fighting and looked at her and burst into laughter. "Are you guys hungry I'm going to get some lunch if you would like to join me." Winry asked as she got up brushing of her sky blue dress. "Nah I'm going to stay out here for a while, I'll be in a little while." Ed said. "Ya me too, but thanks Winry." Al responded. Winry smiled at the two "Ok see you guys in a little while." The brothers sat in silence for a few minutes until Al finally spoke. "You like her don't you brother." "WHAT!" Ed screamed falling back, "Al where the hell did you get that idea." Al gave him the look that said Ed I'm your fricken brother and even though I haven't seen you in a couple years I just know I'm that good. Ed sighed "Is it that obvious?" "Maybe not to her but I'm your brother I can tell. Have you told her?" Al asked. "How am I supposed to tell her?" Ed sighed " Um I don't know maybe opening your mouth and I don't know maybe talking to her." Al smirked. "Don't be a smart ass that's not what I meant. It's just that she a noble and I'm just her servant how would people react? How would she react?" Ed said glaring at his brother. Al stood up stretched " Who cares what other people think. And as far as how Winry would react how do you know it wouldn't work maybe she feels the same way towards you. You'll never unless you tell her." Ed stood up to join his brother " Fine I'll tell her jeez." Ed smirked " You know you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes but your advice is always good." Al smiled " Well one of us has to be the smart one and your certainly not." Ed laughed placing his arm around Al "Alright lets go get something to eat I'm starving." "You can go on ahead brother I'm have a couple chores out here that I told Mr. Rockbell I would take care of." Ed nodded going towards that house to find Winry he would tell her soon he would just have to find a perfect time to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

Ed entered the house and was tackled by a very happy blond. " Well someone's in a good mood." Ed commented lying on the ground smirk on his face. "I'm just excited my eighteenth birthday is in a couple of days and my dad decided to have a ball." She explained spinning around excitedly. Ed placed a finger to his chin in thought "Hmm let me think about it being stuck all night in stuffy clothes and having to deal with stuck up snobs…nope definitely wouldn't be that excited." Ed teased her. That comment earned him a blow to the head from Winry's wrench. Ed sat up rubbing his head, " Jeez, I was just kidding you know you didn't have to hit me." Winry smiled at him "Well that's what you get for being such a smartass all the time. Anyway I have something that I wanted to ask you." Winry said turning around hands placed behind her back. "Sure what is it Win."

She quickly spun back around and blurted out " Would you like to go with me to the ball?" a slight blush creeping onto her face. Ed's eyes widened did she really just ask me to take her to the party? ME? I'm just her servant, her bodyguard she could have picked anyone else so why did she pick me? She quickly continued eyes directed at the ground "I mean if you don't want to you don't have to I just…" Ed cut her off grabbing her hands " Winry!" he placed a finger under chin tilting her head up so he could look at her face. "I would be honored to take you to your party." Ed said with smile. Her face lit up as she gave Ed a quick hug " Oh my gosh thank you Ed I can't wait now the party is in three days so you better not get any new bumps or bruises before than or else. See you Ed" wielding her signature wrench she heading towards her workshop. Ed look Winry's back as she left and smile. "Crazy gear head" he thought. "Damn it I've only have three days to find Winry a birthday present." He gritted his teeth and pulled his hair in frustration. He turned around and slightly hit his head of the wall "UGGH." He moaned. "You know it's not a good idea to hit your head off the wall considering Winry just said no more bump or bruises." Al commented as he entered the house. Ed spun around to his brother and smirked " Your just in time my dear brother I need your help." "With what Ed?" Al asked puzzled. "With finding the perfect materials to transmute the perfect birthday present for Winry." Ed replied with a smirk

THE NIGHT OF THE PARTY! (DA DA DUMM)

Winry stood in her room completely still as the servants finished helping her into her massive blue dress. It had been her mother's when she was Winry's age and it fit her like a glove. It was a sky blue dress with a sweet heart top with black sleeve that started at the center of the top and went out to just hug her shoulders, long black gloves and a cascading skirt that consisted of many layers. She had her golden hair pulled into a loose bun making her hair look much shorter. She did a quick twirl looking at herself in the mirror located on her bedroom wall. " You look lovely Miss Winry, just like your mother." The servants all said in awe. "Thank you all." She smiled as they all left. She grabbed the ends of her dress and swished them back and forth. She was so busy playing with her dress she didn't notice someone enter the room. Hands slipped around her waist "You look beautiful tonight." they whispered in her ear. "Ed?" she asked no answer the voice continued "but something's missing." Hands left her waist and Winry felt something cold being place around her neck. She looked in the mirror to see a black lace choker that had a blue stone surrounded with gold trimming in the middle and black beaded tiers that started at the stone and went out. Winry looked into the mirror blue eyes met gold ones. "Happy Birthday Winry!" Ed said as he finished fastening Winry's necklace. "Ed how…when did you get this?" Winry asked placing her fingers on the gift. "I made it using alchemy used some old lace from one of your mom's old dresses, the gold around the stone from an old button the stone was the hardest thing to find me and Al search for the perfect stone to transmute it into a aquamarine. Our hand were all cut up, sorry I have a couple new bruises and we were really dirty when we done it took hours until we…" Ed was cut off in a bone crushing hug. They were both silent for a moment. Ed wrapped his arms around her returning her embrace. He heard her whisper " Thank you really no one has ever done anything this thoughtful for me ever." He felt wet hit his shoulder. "Win are you ok don't cry. Don't you like it I can make you something else. " Ed said worried that he had upset her. She pulled away from him wiping away the tears "No I love it Ed, these are tears of joy. Thank you so much really I love it." He offered her his arm with a smile"Well then shall we go birthday girl?" She smiled taking his arm "Of course let's go."

"Now announcing Miss Winry Rockbell and Master Edward Elric." One of the other servants announced from the top of the staircase as the couple entered the ballroom. All eyes in the ball room turn towards the couple as they descended down the stairs. "Shit that is a lot of people." Ed whispered as he surveyed the room. "Well Dad did invite more people than I expected but at least I'll have you to keep me company." A blush crept onto Ed's cheek at her response. " Well we'll just have to make this the best birthday you've ever had now won't we considering you have to deal with all these people." He said. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs Winry was snatched away by her parents to greet the guests. She smiled apologetically to him he smiled back telling her it was fine and that he would meet up with her later. He didn't see her again until much later that night. She had made her way to a corner and was finally by herself. Ed approached her he bowed holding out his hand to her "My I have this dance my lady?" She smiled "You don't have to be so formal with me Ed."Taking his hand. He pulled her closer "Fine may I have this dance Win?" "Yes" she whispered in reply. The two moved to the middle of the dance floor and began their dance. "Where did you learn to dance so well?" Winry asked as he spun her around. "Well when I lived with your grandfather wasn't too good at cooking and much too clumsy to be a waiter so he decided that I could entertain people by dancing with the girls who didn't have dates so he taught me for the balls." He explained. "But I can tell you that I've never danced with a girl as beautiful as you." He said spinning her around one final time bringing her closer to him. He cupped the side of her face their faces getting closer and closer. That's when Ed felt a tap on his shoulder "Mind if I steal my daughter for a moment Edward." They turned to see . "No of course Sir." Ed said placing Winry's hand in her father's as the two began a dance of their own. "So I want to talk to you about why there are so many people here tonight, so many young men." Mr. Rockbell began Winry nodded encouraging him to continue "I was hoping that you would meet someone that you would like to be your future husband." She stopped abruptly pulling away from her father "What?" "Well all these fine young men are wealthy noblemen who would love to have your hand. I'm sure you'll find one you like. Come on let go mingle with some of them." He grabbed her arm pulling her towards the crowd. She pulled away "So I'm just some prize to be won, no one's here to celebrate my birthday just to win my hand. You'll find one you'll like just pick one you say, like it doesn't even matter if I love them or if they care about me." Winry explain trying to keep her anger under control. "Do you even care if I'm happy, you did the same thing when I said I wanted to be automail engineer? You said that could be my hobby but I should be a doctor like you. Do any of these men even know what I do , what I'm like, who I really am? Or do they just care that I'm your daughter?" she looked in her father's eyes and saw that it was the second one they didn't care who she was all cared about was that she was rich but there was one person who knew who she really was , encouraged her to follow her dreams to become an automail engineer and even wore a piece of the automail she had created with her own hands, a man that put his life on the line to protect hers, man who had ended up becoming her best friend. "I don't care what you think I'm not getting married to any of these jerks." She finally screamed at her father turning around running out into the courtyard to find the one man who really cared about her, the man that protected her , the man she had fallen for, Edward Elric.


End file.
